


Gooey Chocolate Blocks

by FairyParker



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Bad Cooking, Baking, Brownies, Fluff, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyParker/pseuds/FairyParker
Summary: Tony Stark can do many things one of them not being baking. When Peter asks to bake some brownies he doesn't have a choice but to say yes.orPeter and Tony try to make brownies but the recipe goes wrong so they feed it to the avengers.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Gooey Chocolate Blocks

**Author's Note:**

> i want brownies. Also i don't know when this is set but we're just going to act like Civil War didn't happen and they still met Peter. Btw sorry if i missed your favourite avenger.

It was an average Saturday at the Tower, Peter and Tony had stayed up till dawn testing new things on the spider suite.

When they had first started it was only going to be a minor update, but it ended with designing a brand new black stealth suite with all new features.

Now it was 3pm on a Sunday and with May being gone on a business trip Peter and Tony found themselves searching for a movie to watch on Netflix. “I’m really craving brownies” Peter randomly spoke up breaking the peaceful silence between them.

“I can ask Happy to get some from this bakery nearby if you want.” Tony prompted.

“Nah I don’t want store bought ones! We should make some.”

“Kid I can make a high-tech suite, defeat villains and create gadgets but for the love of god I can’t bake.”

“I can’t either but c’mon it’ll be a fun learning experience. There’s recipes online and you have a fully stocked pantry.”

“Fine but if they’re gross don’t blame me.”

With that said the duo headed into the large marble kitchen and prepared all their ingredients. “look there is only five steps to this. We’ll be done in no time.” Peter sounded extremely optimistic. “Here put this on.” Peter handed Tony a black Stark industries apron.

“Underoos I’ve worn this t-shirt for the past six years I’m sure it’ll be fine if I get a stain or two on it.”

“Mister Stark, please just listen it’s for _the look_.” With a slight eyeroll Tony agreed and quickly tied the apron on whilst Peter struggled to tie his.

Rubbing his hands together a small smile creeped on Peter’s face, but it was soon faded away. “Hey kid is everything okay?”

“It’s just me and my parents would always make brownies together and it’s the only memory I really have of them. My dad would” He sniffled a little wiping away a tear. “Actually, never mind I don’t want to make this day sad.”

“Pete, if this means so much to you, we could make something else.”

“No, I want to make them _with you.”_ Tony’s heart probably doubled in size just hearing that. “And I’m craving brownies so let’s get baking.”

Soon almost all the ingredients were in the bowl. Tony was stirring the mixture and Peter was looking for some more cocoa power as they were short by two tablespoons. 

“I can’t find any.” He complained, hair covered with flour.

“We can add something else instead.” Tony grabbed a jar of seasoning and shook some in. “There now it’s cinnamon brownies.”

“Mister Stark that was taco seasoning! YOU JUST PUT TACO SEASONING IN THE BROWNIE BATTER THAT’S FREAKING GENIUS.”

“Whoops. Let’s just pour it in the tray and put it in the oven. I’m sure it’ll taste just fine.”

“yeah it’ll taste awesome.” Peter poured the batter in spilling some over the sides whilst Tony quickly messaged Happy to pick some brownies up from the local bakery since he knew these brownies weren’t going to taste good.

“Okay now we have to do the boring part, cleaning this all up. FRIDAY set a timer for 30 minutes.”

After a long half hour of cleaning the brownies were out the oven and the rich chocolate smell had traveled around the tower attracting the Avengers to come out of their rooms and into the kitchen.

“What’s that smell?” Natasha wondered into the room parking herself on the kitchen island.

“Yeah whatever it is I want some.” Steve followed Natasha as his eyes scanned the room for the chocolate goodness.

Soon Bucky, Rhodey, Vision, Thor and Wanda joined them watching intently as Tony cut the brownie into equal squares and Peter poured some glasses of milk for everyone.

“Wait so you guys made these?” Nat said examining the brownie piece in front of her,

“Yep!” Peter proudly confessed.

“I’ll pass last time I ate something Tony made I got food poisoning.” Rhodey pushed the plate away with an unimpressed look on his face.

“Don’t be a baby. How bad could it be. Let’s all take a bite together except you Vision.” Steve teased.

“Okay are we going to eat these already?” Bucky complained lifting the brownie up and taking a whiff.

“Alright on the count of there.” Tony suggested almost scared of what he was about to eat.

“One, Two, three.” Peter counted and took a large bite of the dessert.

“UGH” Wanda practically screamed grossed out by the disgusting taste.

“WHAT DID YOU PUT IN THIS?” Rhodney questioned chugging on his milk in hopes of fading out the taste.

“TaCo SeAsOnInG” Peter admitted pointing at Tony.

“Hey guys I got brownies. What’s going on here?” Happy walked into the kitchen with large pink brownie boxes noticing all the uncomfortable and disgusted faces around him.

“Tony and Peter fed everyone taco flavoured brownies.” Vision deadpanned “I’ve never been happier to not be able to eat in my life”

“You guys are being dramatic these gooey chocolate blocks are impeccable!” Thor chuckles taking another bite.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! comments and kudos are appreciated also my insta is @fairy.holland (its a tom holland fan account)


End file.
